Digital cameras are increasingly used to capture images of their surroundings. The images may be still images or video clips, including a series of single image frames that can be manipulated further to provide effects such as slow motion type effects. The video files also can include audio.
Captured video clips may be manually transferred to other computing devices, e.g., through a wired connection such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. However, some video clips may be large electronic files that take more than a minute to be transferred.